I Know You
by dwatlaskrhtcm
Summary: When someone comes to Torchwood and knows everything about Jack Harkness , how will Jack and the team react ? Jack Harkness/OC .
1. Who Are You ?

-  
>A girl with Ginger hair , who look about 34 walked into the tourist office in Cardiff where she spotted a man ,<br>" Hello , can I help you ? " he asked the girl  
>" Yes I think you can acatually " she replied and the man just nodded for her to continue ,<br>" I'm looking for a Captain Jack Harkness " She told him the man look stunned but quickly got over it  
>" I'm sorry I don't know anyone of that name " he told her simply<br>"really ? " she asked pretending to be shocked " He's about this tall " she pointed to just above her head " Quite flirty , goes with anything , brown hair , blue eyes and oh yeah runs Torchwood " .  
><em>Torchwood outside the Gouvernment beyond the Police tracking down Alien life on earth and arming the human race against the future , the 21st century is when everything changes and you've got to be ready .<em>  
>The man just look stunned and raises his hand to his ear to contact Jack " Jack someone here to see you...I don't knowwho she is ...she knows about Torchwood...Ok "And with that the conversation with Jack ended " He's coming up now " He told her .<br>" Thanks " she replied " So you must be Ianto Jones Torchwood's socialiser ? " She guessed Ianto just stared at her shocked about how she knew these things he was about to answer when Jack came through he walked up to the girl and grinned at her  
>" Captain Jack Hark-" But was cut off by her<br>" Yes I know who you are Captain Jack Harkness " she lowered her voice a bit so Ianto couldn't hear ", Ex time agent and Con-man , travelled with The Doctor for a bit , got abandend , ended up in 1869 waiting ever since , Joined Torchwood 1899 " She started to speak normal again " and are now boss of Torchwood 3 Cardiff " She told him by this time Jack's grin had worn off and now had a look of shock and annoyance but mainly Anger ,  
>" You're coming with me " he told her angrilly as he grabbed her forearm and they both muttered a quick thanks to Ianto for different reasons once they where in the interragation but the gave the team strict orders not to follow so they couldn't hear room he shoved her in ,<br>" Sit down " he told her angrilly ,  
>" But what if I don't want to sit down ? " She asked<br>" Sit down " He repeated sternly so she sat down - know not to test his patience- as he pulled up a chair  
>" Name " He asked simply<br>" Ruth Jane Mcdoanald even though I'm not actually Scottish ... at all " She stated simply  
>"Ok , now I'm going to ask you nicely , how do you know about me ? " he asked leaning forwards slightly ,<br>" I've always known about you Jack did a bit of reasearch from a couple of friends I know , Captain John Hart you should know him and some other people " At the mention of Captain John Hart Jack's face froze and he started getting more angrier and annoyed  
>" What do you know about me ? " He asked her trying to keep his voice calm but you could tell from his face that he wasn't ,<br>" Oh everything Jack , everything from when you where a little boy on Boeshane Peninsula , with Gray and you Mum and Dad to now " at the mention of this Jack Paled ", catching Aliens , looking for The Doctor and your fling with Ianto Jones " she told him comfortably  
>" How ? , ... How ? , HOW DO YOU KNOW ? " He asked really starting to get angry ,<br>" Oh Jack , the things I know about you " and with that she got up Jack's eyes following her and she reached down and whispered in his ear .

**Well what do you think please let me know * Pouts * , Lol .**

**Take Care .**

**XxXx**


	2. You Can't Be !

**Ok guys chapter 2 , let me know what you think , :-D . **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but Ruth unfortunetly . **

Jack looked stunned for a moment then he snapped he grabbed Ruth and pushed her against the wall angrilly

" who are you " he asked angrilly " WHO ! " he shouted but Ruth kept calm

" really Jack I thought you'd recognise your best friend " she asked him smiling whle Jack just looked stunned

" Rubix ? " he asked quietly letting going of her gently shocked , she just carried on smiling

" Hello Cube" she said gently Jack took a step still completely shocked then his face became firm

" Ianto ...take her to the cells " Jack told Ianto and then they just stared at eachother for a moment before Ianto came and looked at Ruth then Jack noticing the tension between the two and went up behind Ruth handcuffing while they carried on starring shocked - but fully aware of Ianto - looking at Jack for the order to take her away finally Jack snapped out of it and became his normal self but you could see the pain in his eyes ,

" Take her away Ianto " he told him Ruth stared at him

" What ? " she asked " Jack ! , Jack it's me ! she cried but Jack just stayed firm and watched as Ianto dragged he away while Ruth stared at him shocked , Jack left the interragation room soon after Ruth and Ianto .

When Ruth got to the Cells - after the curious look from the rest of Jack's team - she sat down and sighed

' why ? ' she thought ' why ? ' and she let a tear fall down her cheek .

After what seemed like an hour Jack appeared but she didn't notice him ,

" Who are you ? " he asked her , she looked up at him and walked over

" I've already told you " she replied to him simply

" You can't be " he told her angrilly banginging his fists on the glass

" Well I am " she said getting aggravated

" But you can't be SHE'S DEAD ! " he said angrilly getting his face close to the unbreakable plastic her face still annoyed but then it lightned up abit ,

" Who told you I was dead Jack ? " she asked him

" It was Joh- " he stoppeed when he realised what he was going to say " I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL HIM ! " He shouted out angrilly he then realised that she was in actual fact alive , he stared at her shocked but a happy shock and unlocked the door where she jumped straight in to his arms in a tight hug legs around his waist and burried her face into his neck and a few tears fell down both cheeks .

" I've missed you so much Jack " she told him

" I've missed you too " he then plonked her back on the ground and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead she smiled gently the grinned and grabbed his right hand

" Come on the Jack show me Torchwood " he then also grinned and they left the cells .

**Chapter 2 Hope You Enjoyed , Please Review** ( Anonymous Review Accepted ) , **Also Sorry It's Short , Take Care , XxXx , **


	3. Good to see you

**Good to see you . **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing unfortunetly , If I did me and my best friend Yvonne would rule and NO-ONE WOULD HAVE DIED . **

It didn't take long before the two where laughing

" Do you ... Do you remember that time we where hiding in that bin all because you flirted with that Genevou all because she was taken " she laughed , Jack just laughed in response by that time the had reached the hub and the rest of Jack's team had their guns out cautious and Jack dropped her hand ,

" Put your guns down , she's a friend " Jack told them , Ianto put his gun down first and slowly the others followed his lead .

" Hi Ianto , sorry if I offended you in anyway earlier " Ruth told Ianto .

" It's fine miss " Ianto assured

" Oh please don't call me miss , I'm not a teacher , please do call me Ruth " She told him Ianto just grinned and nodded ,

" I can imagine you as teacher you know " Jack said teasingly and looked at her as if had just noticed ,

" Shut up " She said smiling brightly Jack just winked at her and carried on ,

" No I'm serious , You with glasses on in front of a whiteboard and telling children what to do " she mock glared at him ,

" Apologise " she told him

" No "

"Apologise "

" No " and with that she tackled him to the ground and held him there while the rest of the team looked at them shocked ,

" Apologise . " She said

" Fine sorry " He said with a grin and Ruth smirked at got off him ,

" Right " Jack said now serious and back to the point " I'm taking Ruth for a tour anyone is welcome to join us " Jack said grabbing her hand ,

" I'l come " Gwen said getting up

" Bye Tosh , Bye Owen , Bye Ianto " She said to the three who were staying behind ,

" Hey how come you know all our names ? " Owen asked curiously

" I do my homework" She said with a friendly wink " I'll tell you all when Jack's ready " She told them , Knowing Jack didn't want them knowing any details about how she knew him and all these little details

" Right I'll see you all later " She said turning around

" If you don't mind me asking , Who are you to Jack ? " Gwen asked curiously , Ruth was about to answer but Jack cut her off

" Just a friend " He told Gwen and Ruth punched him in the arm playfully Jack mocked Grunted

" Ok then best friend " he told Gwen and also to satisfy Ruth she just grinned .

For the rest of the tour Jack was flirting with both girls and Ruth and Gwen were getting to know eachother abit more . There last stop was the kitchen were Ianto was making coffe for everyone ,  
>" Would you like a coffe Ruth ? " He asked he politely while Jack and Gwen talked<br>" Um , yes please Ianto " She replied ,

"How do you like it ? "

" A drop of milk thanks " He just nodded in response , " Do you want a hand Ianto ? " She asked him friendly still feeling slightly guilty

" No your alright , but thanks anyway " He told her with a smile ,

Ruth let go of Jack's hand - after giving him a small smile in which he smiled in return - and walked over to Ianto to make conversation ,

" You alright Ianto you seem abit down " she asked him slightly worried

" I'm fine just thinking " He told her ,

" About ... ? " She prompted

" About how you know Jack "

" Ahh ... so that's what you're thinking "

" Sorry if - " but she cut him off

" Oh don't be sorry I don't mind you knowing it's Jack who doesn't want anyone to know the detailes but I will tell you this , I would trust him with my life in face I have " She told him with a mysterious wink " And plus what have you got to apologise for ? being curious ? " She told him and he raised a small smile and then everything went quiet between the two as he looked at her she broke the silence

" Say Ianto , When's your birthday ? " She asked him with a smile , Ianto just looked at her , no-one had ever askd him that before , He just brought Tea and Coffe and was forgotten about ,

"ummmm , It's tommorow actually " He said quietly as he didn't want else to know , Her face lit up immediately ,

"Oooo what can I get you ? " She asked him getting excited

" It's ... It's ok you don't have to " He said slightly shocked at how someone took notice of him

" Awwww please or at least let me take you to dinner or something " She said pouting ,

" It's fine really " He insisted smiling lightly

"I'm still going to get you something though I just don't know what " She said thinking about it " How about a show ? " he just gave a slight smile at the thought , " Yes ! So what do you want to see ? " She asked him smiling brightly pleased they had got somewhere  
>" Don't worry it's too expensive and plus you've just met me " He told her<br>" So what if I've just met you ? We are friends and friends and friends do things foreachother , Now tell me ! " She told him sternly Ianto looked surprised at how they had become friends so quickly and could tell they would be close

" Fine les miserables " He told her quietly smiling , She smiled at him ,

" Ok then I'll get that sorted out "

" Thankyou " and then everything went quiet between the two " Right Coffe " He said getting back to work .

As Ianto made the Coffe Ruth had a proper look around the Kitchen and her gaze landed on Jack and she thought about all they had been through together and then she thought about how much she's missed , Sure she knew about him but not _him _not _her _Jack ,

" RUTH ! " Ianto and Jack shouted at the same time snaping her out of it

" You alright ? " Jack asked her concerned

" Yeah just thinking " She told him " Thanks " She told Ianto as he passed her her Coffe ,

" About ...? " Jasck prompted

" Tell you later " She said quietly into which Jack just nodded understanding .

" Righ then " Jack said clapping his hands together " Me and Ruth are going to my office , Gwen I want that report on my dest tommorow , Ianto I need that artefact we found earlier archiving and could you tell Owen I want that autopsy report on my desk by tommorow and well for Tosh tell her to keep an eye on rift activity and she can also keep working on her translator programme " He said grabbing Ruth's hand once again and Ianto and Gwen just nodded at their instructions .

" Come on then lets go " Jack said said taking her to his office and she just smilied .

Once they got to the office Jack asked her

" So come on then spill "  
>" What ? " She asked confused<p>

" Earlier , you looked put out "

" I was ... I was thinking about the old times at home ,The good times we've had together ... and how much we've well I've missed " She said her voice cracking slightly ,

" Shhhh " Jack said putting a hand on her shoulder and carressing it she responded by jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist hugging him tight Jack hugged her just as tight " Shhhh " .

Once they had both calmed down Jack sat down behind his desk and Ruth on the other side facing him ,

" So I was wondering , Do you want a job here ? " Jack asked her

" Hmmmm let me think about " She said pretending to be thinking about it " Of course you plonker " She said grinnig brightly , Jack grinned got out of his chair picked her up and span her around ,

" Now to go and tell the team " He said once he plonked her back down , He grabbed her hand led he out of the office .

" Gwen , Ianto , Tosh , Owen , Ruth is now working here " He announced , The team each had a look of surprise , Gwen was the first to speak up ,

" Are you sure Jack ? I mean I know you said she was a friend and all that but are you sure we can trust her ? " Jackb was about to reply but Ruth beat him to it ,

" Sorry Gwen I know this question was directed at Jack but he would never do anything to harm you lot or the rest of the world , He cares about you guys " Then everything went quiet and Jack gave her a small smile ,

" Jack Weevil ! " Tosh suddenly said

"Where ? "

" Pub around the corner "

" Ok come on Ianto " Jack said grabhbing his coat

" WAIT ! " Ruth shouted , Jack turned around and looked at her " Let me come "

" No " He said simply

" Why ? "

" Because you've had no training " He told her ,

" Perfect time to get some " She said hopefully ,

" I said no " He told her sternly

" Urghhhh how could I forget you are so...so "

" Handsome , Attractive ... " Jack started saying modestly

" NO ! ... STUBBORN ! " She said angrilly

" Well then you know I won't let you come " He said sternly

" URGHHHH "

" Gwen make sure she doesn't come " Gwen nodded " BYE ! " He said and took off running

" JACK ! " Ruth shouted

" Yes , yes , you can moan at me later " He shouted back as was halfway down the hallway ,

" Oh don't worry I will " She shouted back in return .

Ruth couldn't help but smile , Oh how she had missed her Jack .

**Ok guys I hope that was ok ? I've put up a One shot of this but still don't know what to call it ( Help please ) , Sorry but I want at least two reviews before I update again , So PLEASE REVIEW means the world to me everytime ( Annoymous reviews accepted ) , So hope evryone enjoyed it message me if you would like to see anything in future , :-D , So slightly longer chapter hope it's ok ? **

**Much love people I have never met ( Even though there are some people on here who I have met and read this story ( You know who you are ) ) **

**XxXx . **


	4. You Never Did Listen

Ok guys here's chapter 4 please review, Message me if you have any ideas .

Bit of Care and anger in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Me no own anything.

Hope you enjoy:-D.

You never did listen.

Ruth sighed loudly clearly bored "Urghhhh "She groaned" That's it I'm going after him" She announced getting up off the sofa , Gwen looked up from her station alarmed ,

"You can't go, Jack said no" Gwen told her

"And your point is"

"You can't just leave"

"Never listened to him before, not about to start now "She told the three who were left "BYE!" She said and took off running.

"Pub, pub, pub" She muttered to herself looking round for the pub "Aha ! " She said once she located it but they were not there she looked a little to the left and down a little alleyway and therethey were as she saw Jack and Ianto fighting off the Weevil and she ran over to them to help incase they needed assistance, Just as she got they had just finished fighting off the Weevil and were now about to start carrying it back to the hub it was then she decided to show her appearance " Hey boys you need some help?" She asked knowing Jack was not going to be happy.

Jack turned round quickly shocked at hearing that voice "What the hell are you doing here? " He demanded

"Offering to help you carry the Weevil back " She said as though it was obvious,

"Don't play games with me!"Jack said clearly angry "I gave you a direct order not to follow!" He said grabbing her hand and taking her to the SUV, Ianto was not there as he had already taken the Weevil to the SUV.

On the way back no-one was saying anything one because there was nothing to say and two Jack was just plain angry.

Once in the hub Jack gave the team orders "Gwen, Ianto, Owen and Tosh you know what you need to be doing, Ruth my office NOW!" He ordered, Ruth just rolled her eyes,

"Ianto will fill you in on the details my dear friends "She said and went up to Jack's office.

When she got into the office she saw that Jack was strangely calm and sitting at his desk arms folded looking at her , Ruth sat down opposite him and looked at him in the eyes he did the same ,

"Why did you come?" He asked her calmly

"Why didn't you want me to come?" She replied

"I asked you first, now why did you come?" He asked more sternly

"I was bored" She sighed "Now why didn't you want me to come?"

"You've had no training "He said getting aggravated

"No the real reason you forget Jack Harkness that I know you better than anyone else here! She asked also getting annoyed

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!"He shouted , Ruth looked at him slightly shocked she just thought he didn't want her in the way because she had no training and slowly Ruth made her way over to him and put her hand in his shoulder and looked at him

"Hey" She whispered "I'm not going anywhere" She said Jack just looked at her and smiled "And plus now I'm back there's someone to keep you in line" She said grinning slightly,

"Yeah"he said quietly "Oh yeah I was meant to ask do you have a place to stay?"He asked smiling hooping she would say no, she smiled sheepishly,

"Well not really I've been hanging about BnB's and all that sad I know but there was no point in finding a place to stay" She smiled and Jack just grinned,

"Well then you're staying here then, We'll collect your things now" Ruth grinned up at him

"Thanks Cube" Jack smiled gently at her with the choice of the name

"Well then let's go" he then grabbed her hand they left the office.

Once they got to the top of the stairs Jack announced that they were going to pick up Ruth's stuff from where she was staying.

Once they got in the SUV Jack asked Ruth where she was staying she told him she was staying at Mayfair House then there was a moment of silence until Ruth broke it,

"I can't help but say I'm still a little nervous travelling with you" She told him , Jack looked at her puzzled then realisation hit

"HEY that wasn't my fault!" Ruth raised an eyebrow at him"Ok it was but we were in a hurry and I apologised"

"Doesn't mean I'm not still aloud to be nervous when I'm around you" Then all of sudden Jack burst out laughing

"What?"Ruth questionly Jack only carried on laughing "What!" finally Jack calmed down enough to answer her

"I was thinking about ...about when you were flirting with that alien just to distract him and then you had to kiss him "He laughed,Ruth laughed also then frowned and huffed,

"HEY that was only for your benefit he wasn't even a good kisser" She said , Jack laughed

"Oh and you're a better kisser are you?"

"Definitely he didn't even do any of the tricks"

"Well maybe I'll have to test you sometime"

"Yeah , Yeah dream on Captain...AND JACK WATCH OUT!"She shouted as he wasn't looking at the road and nearly ran into a pedestrian

"Sorry I can't help but look at your beautiful face" He said teasing slightly

"Riiiigghht... oh look we're here" Jack pulled into the BnB got out and opened the door the door for her,

"Thank you" She said and rushed up to her room , Jack smiled and shook his head.

Ruth quickly got up to her room and packed up all her stuff and Jack as normal was flirting with the woman at reception,

"Ready to go?"

"Yup two ticks"She told hime "Thanks"She said as she payed the receptionist,"Lets go"She said and Jack grabbed her hand,

"Can you pull in here"Ruth asked Jack as the passed _card factory,_

_"Sure thing,_What for though?"Jack asked

"Ah that's for me to know and you not to find out my dear friend"She told him with a grin and with that she rushed in and got a birthday card for Ianto saying 'Coffe the world's greatest thing next to you HAPPY BIRTHDAY' Ruth grinned as she saw it 'Perfect' She thought,After she payed for the card she rushed back to the SUV and told Jack that they were ready to go now and that the could leave.

Once back at the hub Ruth asked if she could use Jack's phone , Jack said Yes but of course asked her why but she of course wasn't going to tell him ,

"Hi"She said once someone from the Millenium Centre picked up"Can I get two tickets for Le Miserables Please?"She asked,

"Of course, May I please ask for your credit card details?"

"Yeah it's 0956-210576-66 and is it possible to get the tommorow?"

"Yes would you like them posted or would you like to collect them yourself?"

"Hmmmm I'll collect them myself thanks is it also possible for a Happy Birthday shout out for my mate?"

It certainly is , See you tommorow between 8-10am?"

"Sure thing , Thanks bye,"  
>"Bye"Ruth then put the phone down and left Jack's office once she was out of Jack's office she saw that he was standing up and talking to Gwen , She ran down quietly , Put her finger to her lips to quiet Gwen and JUMPED on Jack's back<p>

"Ooof"Went Jack as he was not expecting the impact"Oh your getting it now"He told her

"EEEEP"She said and jumped off his back and ran off , Jack chased after her .

Jack eventually caught Ruth and carried her over his shoulder  
>"JACK PUT ME DOWN!"She said banging his back with her fists<br>"Say please"He said teasingly

"PLEASE!"

"Now say please Jack you are the nicest boss ever"He said with a smirk , She huffed

"Fine , Please Jack you are the nicest boss ever"She said somewhat relutantly  
>"Ok"When he placed her the ground she glared at him , Jack just smiled<p>

"Ok team it looks it's going to be a quiet day you can all go home"And at once everyone packed there stuff up and went , Jack turned to Ruth and smiled,

"Comeon I'll show you where you're staying"He said and helped Ruth pick up her bags

"Awesome"Ruth said once she got into her room"I'll do a bit of redecorating later"

"HEY my decorating in here is fine"Jack protested

"It is Jack I'll just be making it more me , Ok?"

"Fine , Soooo are you going to tell me what the card is for and the tickets"

"You listened!Urghhhh you can be so annoying and anyway how did you get downstairs so quick?"

"Ah I got moves"

"Yeah , Yeah , Anyway I'm not telling you" Jack sighed

"Oh well , I'm going to bed even though I probobly won't get any shut eye , Night Ruth"

"Night Cube"Jack smiled lightly at that,

"Night Rubix"He said and left, Ruth smiled to herself got changed and got in to bed , Oh what a day it had been but a good one , It was nice to have her best friend back and with that she went to sleep .

**Ok guys I hope that was alright , I'm soooo sorry it took awhile to update , **

**Please let me know what you think , Starting next chapter now , Could have kept going with that chapter but thought that was good place to end it, Please read my story The Weevvil And I and leave a review , **

**I know it's **_**VERY **_**early days yet but I'm thinking about the deaths of Tosh and Owen , Thoughts ?**

**Take Care Guys , Please Review , Promise to Update At least once a month .**

**P.S. It's a fake credid/Debit card number of course .**

**XxXx .**


	5. Being With You

**Chapter 5**

**Being with you**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything but OC.**

Ruth got up at 7:30 the next morning to collect Ianto's tickets, She left Jack a note saying she was going out and would be back later .

Once she got back she went to her room and wrote Ianto's card with the two tickets and put them in her bag to give to him later as soon as finsihed putting them in her bag Jack walked in

"Hi"He said

"Hey"

"Today is training day"

"Urghhhh but training is so boring _especially _if it's anything like the stuff at the time agency"

"Well luckily for you I'm training you"He said flashing her grin

"Yay"She said sarcatically

"Come on"He said with a wink she grinned grabbed her and followed him .

As soon as she got into the hub she went to the 'Tourist Centre' to see Ianto and sure enough there he was,

"IANTO!"She cried happily she went over to him and gave him a big and a peck on the cheek "Happy Birthday!"Ruth said and got out the card she got him "Here ya go" Ianto took it with grace,  
>"Thankyou Ruth"He said and smiled gently and took the card , He opened it and chuckled slightly at it "Thankyou"He laughed he opened it and grinned when he saw the pair of tickets he then had a look of confusion on his face , Why had she bought two ?<p>

"Why is there two?"He asked her , She chuckled slightly,

"Well you can hardly go on your own can you , Take someone with you "  
>"Well then , I insist on you"<br>"Really,Are you sure?"  
>"Of course I am I want you to enjoy it aswell"<br>"Thanks Yan...Right I'm off"  
>"HEY Ruth"She turned round"How did you get the tickets so quickly?"<p>

"Right choice of words Yan the right choice of words"She said and winked and with that she went to the kitchen to get herself some toast and jam.

One finsihing breakfast and cleaning up Ruth went in search of Jack and sure enough he was in his office,She knocked,  
>"Come in"Jack replied, Ruth opened the door and saluted him,<br>"Reporting for duty sir!"She said Jack decided to play along

"At ease ...Now follow me"He said and waved his hand for her to follow.

Once at the Fire arms section , Jack told her to pick a gun , Ruth picked a smallish black one ,

"Ok then stand over there"

"Jack"She groaned"I've already done this at the Time Agency"

"I know but I don't want you shooting yourself or somebody else"He said"Now stand over there"He said abit more firmly,

"Now I'm going to go over the first one with you to make sure you can to everything right"He told her Ruth rolled her eyes . Jack stood behind and grabbed her hand and the gun at the same time,

"Take a breath" He said to her and grabbed her around the waist .

Ruth took a breath and raised her arm along with Jack's.

Jack moved his and Ruth's finger's to the trigger and squeezed it gently and a bullet was fired and it landed dead centre on a Weevil cut out,

"And voila" He told her as if he did it all himself,

"Pleaseeee I could have done that myself" She told him raising an eyebrow,

"Well go on then"He told her he said gesturing his arms out for her to do it herself,She grabbed the gun and did exactly what she did with Jack but faster and lander dead centre in the Weevil, Ruth turned to Jack with a pleased grin on her face.

"Well my go then"And Jack took the gun and fired and centre and then Ruth and it went on like that and in the end just abit of Target practise turned into a compettion which Ruth won,

"Knew I'd win"Ruth told him with a smug smirk

"I went easy on you"

"Course you did,I saw the determination on your face"  
>"Oooo looking at my face now are we"Jack said with a smirk,<br>"Whatever , I'll see you later".

When Ruth got to the main centre of the hub she saw that Ianto was waiting with a mug of hot Coffe,

"Ianto you are _amazing _how did you know I was coming?"Ruth asked while taking a sip of her Coffe

"I asked the others where you were and they said target practise and Jack's target practise normally takes about 45 minutes"  
>"What takes 45 minutes?"Jack asked coming into the room,<p>

"Your target practise"

"Ok...HEY where's my Coffe?"Jack asked pouting slightly  
>"I get it because I had to put up with you"Ruth said smiling<p>

"Why you little"Jack said and took a playful swipe at her but she ducked in time but making sure her Coffe was safe "What about me I had to put up with her too"Jack continued while the other members of the hub watched in amusmant,

"Ianto loves me more though"She said grinning while Ianto blushed slightly,

"Over there on the side sir in the blue mug"  
>"Thankyou"Jack said and took his Coffe and walked up to his office to do some work.<p>

"Anyway Yan I'm going to mingle see you later"

"Bye Ruth"

Ruth went over and sat next to Tosh

"Hey Tosh"

"Hey"Tosh said awkwardly still not very use to this knew face

"You busy?"Ruth asked

"Not particular"

"Cool"Tosh smiled gently

"How old are you"Tosh asked her

"32"Gwen then came over to join in the conversation

"Are you in any relationships at the moment?"Gwen asked

"No I'm not in a relationship at the moment"Ruth laughed and Owen came over,

"So how long have you know Jack?"He asked

"Oooo since I was eight so that's 24 years and a bit well that's how long I've known him anyway"

"What do you mean longer for him?"Owen asked as the others were just as intrigued

"Long story"She said simply

"It's a boring day"Tosh prompted

"I'm sorry I can't,I want to but Jack would would be really annoyed"Just as Ruth said that an alarm went off and Jack was there at once,

"Tosh!"He ordered "What's happening!"

"Blowfish"She said quickly "I'll send the directions to the SUV!"

"Ok then,Owen with me , Ianto get a cell ready , Gwen help Tosh"He then turned to Ruth "No"

"Oh come on Jack don't be such a grouch"  
>"I told you no"He said sternly<p>

"But what am I supposed to do" She groaned

"Practise your hand on hand combat,I'll test you later"He said to her,

"I'm not a bloody school kid" She argued,

"Don't I know it"Jack smirked"Now stay!"

Ruth huffed and slouched on the sofa,

"JACK!"Tosh told hime

"We're going"He said and ran off "Stay there! I mean it this time" And he was off .

"Right then I'm off to go 'And practise my hand on handcombat'"Ruth announced standing up and patting herself down"I'm guessing there's a combat room next to the target practise bit"

"Yeah"Gwen said"You alright finding it?" Gwen asked,  
>"Yeah I'll be alright thanks"She said and went off .<p>

Once in the training room Ruth took off her shoes and socks and walked over to the big puching bag and started well punching it letting her anger out that Jack wouldn't let her go out and help catch the Blowfish he could be such a pain sometimes but hey that was who Jack was and he was her best friend always had been and always.

After awhile Ruth started to be getting bored of hitting a bag so she left the room and decided to go down to the Cells to look at the Weevils well she had nothing better to do she's only sat down for 10 minutes -looking at the Weevils with a blank look on her face so an not to provoke them-when Jack came back from the Blowfish hunt but she did not move she was in a trance looking at the Weevils the next thing she knew Ianto was puting a Blowfish in the Cell two down from her as he passed her gave her a little smile which she returned and then all of sudden Jack was shouting,

"RUTH!"Ruth sighed she might as go and see what he wants she jogged lightly up the stairs to the main centre of The Hub and said innocently,

"Yes Jack?"Jack turned round quickly and frowned slightly,

"Where were you?Only I went to the training room and you weren't there"  
>"I was in the Cells"<br>"Why?"  
>"The Weevils"Jack raised an eyebrow at her" What? I find them kind of calming" The team looked at her strangelyOwen took a step forwards and raised an eyebrow<p>

"Right you find Aliens from another Planet who can kill you in a matter of seconds or seriously injure you with it's teeth calming?"

"Well that's what I just said"She laughed "They just...calm me down and I think it would calm me down more if I could help catch one"She said hinting to Jack he frowned slightly

"No, well not yet at least"Ruth huffed"Now come on I'd said I'd fight you"He told her and walked away "Do whatever work you where doing before"Jack shouted back to the rest of the team and got a mix of Yeahs ,Ok's , Gotcha's and Uh huh's.

Once in the training room they both started they're Shoes and Socks off and then walked over to the middle of the room and got in there starting positions,

"Right do want to star-"Jack started but got cut off with a puch round the face "Well you've got one heck of a punch on you makes me wonder what else you've got on you"Jack flirted,

"Oh I bet you do"She flirted right back she then threw another punch at him but he blocked it and punched her they then got into a heated match punches and kicks all over the place , Ruth punched him but he blocked it easily.

"Your to predictable"He told her she threw another puch at him but he blocked it with his other hand Jack to took a step closer "Like I said predictable"Ruth just smirked and swept him under his feet with her foot and he went crashing down,

"Looks like I win"She said and walked her away from but before she got to far he like her swept his foot under her and sent her crashing down on top of him,

"Never take your eyes of your enemy"He told her and looked her in the eyes and then rolled them over so he was on top punched her in face "And never lose focus" Ruth then flipped them over again punched him right back and they went on like this for twenty minutes until Ruth finally collapsed on him exhausted and then flicked him on the nose,

"I win"She mumbled against his chest "Looks like I'm better than you at a lot of things"

"I know one thing that I'm better at"Jack smirked Ruth smacked him playfully and dragged herself up

"Right I'm off for a shower"She said and walked off leaving Jack to his thoughts .

Once Ruth was showered off she brushed her hair and got changed into a cute orange T-shirt with black 3/4 length trousers black socks and put her trainers on she then needed to go and see Jack about where her desk was going to be so she s quickly jogged up to his office and knocked and went in,

"Jack! where's my desk?"

"Huh?" Jack asked confused

"Well if I'm working here I need a desk"  
>"Oh right your working next to to Tosh's I would say you could have Suzie's but she mostly did practical stuff and so there's none of your vital equipment like the main computers and other things and plus Suzie liked to keep herself to herself and stayed far away from the rest of the team"She turned to leave when Jack called her name she looked at him in response"It's nice to have you back"He told her sincerly Ruth smiled lightly and nodded and then went downstairs to her desk to get heself settled.<p>

"Hey Ruth"A soft voice said She looked up to see Tosh,

"Hey you alright Tosh?"

"Yeah I'm fine , I was just wandering if you could fill out your profile of the computer It's just we have everyone's here so if you're a member of the team your going to need to fill it out"Tosh explained,

"Yeah sure"Ruth smiled,

"Ok then I'll just put up"Tosh replied and leant over her to put the programme"Ok then I'll leave you to it"Tosh siad once she got it up Ruth smiled and leaned foward looking at the screen,

Name:Ruth Jane Mcdonald

Age:32(At the moment)

Recruitment at Torchwood:Jack Harkness

Profile Picture:|_|_Browse '_Well'She thought 'I'll add one when I have a photo'

Blood type:O

Favourite music:Meh anything really

Favourite food:CHOCOLATE! ,Ruth then sighed when she saw the next one

Parents:Deaseased, ' that's all they need to know'Ruth thought,And a tear fell down her cheek at least she had a Jack ,

Come from:-

Death:_

And with that Ruth turned her computer off and leant back in her chair and closed her eyes she re-awakened by the smell of Coffe she looked up to see a Coffe being held by Ianto ,Ruth smiled gratefully"Thanks Yan"Ianto smiled and nodded.

Ruth sighed and drank her Coffe once she finished she went to the kitchen and gave it to Ianto as he said he would wash it up and put it away Ruth then rushed to her room and rumaged through her suitcase (Which she still had to unpack) and got out her Vortex Manipulator and £150 and then left before a quick bye to Tosh and to tell the others she was going out.

Once outside Ruth walked over to bay and just admired the waves for awhile 'Just like home' She thought before going over to where the shops were to buy a camera and some stuff for her desk and room not much , She sighed it was bit of a walk but she could do with it Ruth then heard footsteps behind her and stopped

"You know if you wanted a lift you only had to ask"A distinct voice said

"I know Jack but I could do with the walk"Ruth replied and carried on walking before a hand grabbed her hers,

"Somethings wrong what is it?"He asked concerned but Ruth still didn't look at him

"Nothings wrong now do you mind!"She told him and shook her her hand out of his and carried on walking,  
>"Talk to me!"Jack called but as always Ruth carried on walking abit faster this time but Jack still carried on determined to find out what was wrong.<p>

Ruth finally reached the computer store and bought a camera only £119.99 and all the while Jack was following her ,they then went to various shops buying various litte un-essential items all the Ruth ingnoring him letting herself cool for abit.

Once they made it back to the hub where Jack sent everyone home as it was now 20:00 and there seemed to be no rift activity but before Ruth could go to her room Jack grabbed her hand pulled her to him ,

"NOW tell me what's go on"  
>"Fine!I'm just feeling homesick ok I'm just missing Boeshane and my parents and Alex!"She shouted at him Jack just looked at her and pulled her into a tight hug but Ruth still did not cry she had shed her tears so she just hugged him glad she had someone that understood what it felt like to lose your family a couple of mintutes later Jack pulled back and looked at her in the eyes,<p>

"You alright now?"Ruth nodded,

"Yeah , Night Jack"And with that she kissed him on the cheek and left to go to her room leaving Jack to his thoughts about today's events.

**Ok guys I **_**hope**_ **that's alright , I've wrote most of the next chapter just need to type it up , :-D , **

**Also is anybody reading this , :-( , I only had one review for the last chapter :-( anyway guys GUESS WHAT ? I'M SEEING JOHN BARROWMAN AT THE LONDON PALLADIUM WOOHOO ON THE 7TH NOVEMBER !I'm planning on getting kitted out in John Barrowman stuff , :-D , I've already ordered a clutch bag , :-D , Anyway now my fangasm is over , Please , Please , Please , Please , Review , :-D , I seriously put to many smiley , :-D , SEE!**

**Anyway please review , :-D(I rest my case) , XxXx .**


	6. I've got you

**Ok guy's just a short filler chapter , Hope you enjoy , :-D .**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but my OC's**

Jack was in his thoughts he couldn't stop thinking about Ruth and Alex at long last Jack couldn't stand it any longer he jumped up from the chair in his office and went over to Ruth's bedroom.

Once stood outside Jack opened the door quietly as he didn't want to wake her up but when he entered he saw that she was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling,

"Hey"Ruth said quietly

"Hi"Jack replied and stepping closer to the bed"You ok?"Jack asked gently now sitting on the bed,

"Yeah"Ruth said sitting up to get a better look at Jack"I was just thinking that so much has happened in two days but yet...nothing at all"Jack nodded understanding"And then there's everything that just happened..."She trailed off voice cracking slightly she sniffed trying to keep her emotions incheck but a tear still rolled down her cheek Jack brought his hand up to her face and wiped away her and caressed her skin lightly this brought the tears and Jack pulled her into a hug"I miss my parents and Alex so much Jack"Jack his hands up to her head rubbed it soothingly,

"Shhhh"He hushed a few tears ran down his cheek to,

"I've been surpressing it for so long Jack, I guess being with you has reminded me of what I've lost"Jack only continued to hush her and hold her tight as her emotion where brought to the surface he couldn't help but feel abit guilty because technically it was his fault,

"I'm sorry"He eventually said, Ruth sniffed and pulled back and frowned up at him,

"Why are you sorry?"She asked wiping the remains of the tears that where left,

"If I hadn't of asked you to join the time agency maybe Alex would have still been alive"He said holding one of her hands,

"Exactly Jack _maybe_ ,neither of us could've known that was going to happen"

"But still-"

"No Jack you didn't _make _me join the Time Agency did you?No you didn't and like I said you couldn't of know what was going to happen"Jack sighed and nodded and leant over and kiss her forehead,

"Get some sleep"Jack told her Ruth nodded and said her goodnight's in which Jack said his and left her and she fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

Jack was aburtly woke up from his nightmare with a sweat all he could hear and see was Alex screaming for help and him not being able to anything Jack sighed as he thought about his and Ruth's earlier coversation of that evening.

Knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep Jack got up out of bed put his undershirt on and some trousers and went to go on check on Ruth he couldn't help it ever since she got back he'd been more protective even if she's only been back for two day.

Quietly he peaked into the room and saw she was sleeping peacefully and snoring quietly , Jack smiled lightly , She was back and she was here to stay and no-one was going to take her away from him again.

**Heyyyy hope that was alright , :-D , I just wanted a little chapter filler because it didn't feel right to jump staright into the next chapter , :-D, **

**Anyway please let me know what you think , :-D(Once again with the smileys Lol) , Nothing to mean though , :-D , **

**Love you all , ;-D ,**

**XxXx .**


	7. How Could You !

**Ok guys I hope you enjoy , Quite enjoyed writing this one , :-D .**

**Disclaime:I own nothing but my OC'S .**

**Also forgot to mention in the **_**first **_**chapter this FanFiction is dedicated to princess-katie who wrote 'The Adventures Of The Doctor And His Daughter' and it's sequels because she gave me the inspiratin for this story and I STRONGLY suggest you read her story it's AMAZING !**

Ruth had been at Torchwood 5 days now and was loving every minute of it and after the catch (That Jack finally let Ruth go on) they wnet there separate ways - Jack to his office and Ruth to go see Ianto.

"Hi Yan you alright"She said sitting on the table,

"Yeah I'm alright thanks you ?"  
>"Fiiiine"<br>"So Jack's finally let you on a Weevil hunt then ?"Gently pushing her off the table,

"Yeah!After alot of persuasion"She said once her feet hit the floor"Anyway more important matters Les Miserables tommorow , You excited"Ianto turned round and smiled at her

"Yeah it's gonna be great"Ianto then started to look un-easy"Ruth I know we've only just met and all that but...Why was Jack so shocked at seeing you?"Ruth sighed"You don't have to or anything"Ianto said quickly,

"No it's alright you would have found out sooner or later just don't tell the others"Ianto nodded "Basically Jack thought I was dead..."And she launched into the whole story with John but not into much detail Jack wouldn't look to kindly to that.

Ruth sighed and put down her cup of Coffe -which Ianto had given her half way through her explanation-"I just don't get it how could he beleive I was dead , I mean John always did lie..."The realisation hit why did Jack beleive John?"I'll be back later Ianto" and with that she ram up to Jack's office and burst in.

Jack looked up from his report and looked at her,

"Can you at least knock"And with a huff Ruth went back and knocked and came back in.

"Why?"Ruth demanded and strode forward

"Why what?"Jack replied calmly

"Why did beleive John when he said that I was dead?"Jack sighed "Come then why?"She demanded,

"Because you two where mates OK!I thought he wouldn't lie about something like that!" Jack said standing up and walking round the desk,

"Did you even ask him if he was making it up!You KNOW he always lies!"She shouted at him

"Of course I did ! How could you think I wouldn't!"

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM!I thought you cared about me Jack!"She shouted at him furiously ,fists clenched walking closer to him so she was right in front of him  
>"Of course I do of course I bloody do !I was already missing you because you where away and then John comes and says you're dead I didn't want to look for you and be dissapointed!"He shouted back and with that Ruth slapped him in the face,<br>"But if you had looked you would have found me ! And you could have asked someone else !"She said truly shocked that he hadn't tried looking for her to make sure"And you could have asked someone else !",

"Ruth..."He started but got cut off,

"Forget it Jack"She said and stormed out just as she opened the door Gwen was there looking shockedbut Ruth stormed past her and out the hub, Jack was about to go after her but Gwen put a hand to his shoulder,

"Let her cool off Jack"Jack looked Gwen and then at Ruth storming off and sighed and retreated back to his office.

Ruth stormed out of the hub furious,Ianto-who saw her storm out-went to go and comfort her , Ianto put his hand on her should and rubbed it lightly,

"You alright?"He asked her concerned,

"Yeah...I just...just...can't beleive he beleived John he's always lied"He said her voice crackling lightly,Ianto turned her around and into a hug which she returned,

"Maybe he really did think you were dead" He told her,

"Maybe...he was always quite manipulitive"

"Well there you go then"He said with a small smile,

"Thanks Yan"She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug went in search of Jack but just as she was going in Jack was coming out,

"I..."Ruth started Jack raised his had to stop her,

"We need to talk"He told her simply.

"Right"Jack said once they were in his office and had settleddown,

"I'm sorry Jack I should have listened to you"Ruth gushed out,

"It's fine"He assured her

"But-"She started

"No-I completley undertsand why you reacted in that way"

"Ok then"She sighed"Right I have work to do"

"But-there's no reports to do"He asked confused

"I'm sure I'll find something to do"She winked then smiled and left but just before she reached the door Jack said,

"And for the record I really do care about you"Ruth round eyes widenig slightly and then turned back around and exited Jack's office and Jack's thought's back to the day he was told she was dead ...

_Jack had just finished his latest mission-Without Ruth because she had been called away on anthother mission and they couldn't of taken Jack because 'Wasn't right for the job',Jack sighed he missed her lots but she'd be back next week._

_Then all of a sudden a flash appeared before him and John appeared,Jack glared angrilly at the man,_

_"What do you want?"Jack growled and then took a proper look at John's stressed face "What is it?" John looked at sadly at Jack._

_"It's about Ruth"Jack froze and his heart started pumping wildly,_

_"What's happened?"Jack asked fists clenched,_

_"There...There was an explosion at Shonigh,You know the place she was working?"Jack nodded eyes welling up"Anyway the factory they were infiltrating exploded because of one or the workers or something I don't know the full details"John told Jack._

_Jack strode forward and grabbed hold of John's collar,_

_"You're lieing!"Jack growled eyes now glisteng with moisture,_

_"I'm not Jack, The factory did explode she didn't make it",_

_"Your lying!"Jack shouted,_

_"Why would I lie Jack she was a great mate of mine"Jack looked at him shocked and a tear fell down his cheek as he dropped John to the floor,_

_"No"Jack whispered"NO!"_

_"I'm so sorry Jack"John said as Jack fell to the floor crying and John walked over sat by Jack and put an arm round him while Jack cried ._

_"Her body"Jack suddenly said"I need to see Ruth's body"_

_"I'm sorry Jack but you can't"_

_"ANY WHY NOT?"Jack shoutedhis emotions getting the better of him_

_"In the explosion...Ruth's body was blown up there's not much left of her now"Jack stared deep into John's eye's before Jack got up and put in the Co-ordinates into his Vortex Manipulator and then looked back at John,_

_"Thanks for letting me know"He told John quietly and pushed the button to the room he and Ruth used to share..._

Jack snapped out his thoughts when he heard a knocking on his office door,

"Come in"He called and in came Ianto with a glorious cup of Coffe"Ianto you are magical"

"I try my best sir anyway that's not the main reason I came up"

"No?"

"No,I wanted to make sure you were alright,I mean because of , You , Ruth and John and everything"Jack looked at Ianto alarmed,

"What?You know about John?"Ianto nodded

"Yeah she told me"

"WHAT?She had no right!"And with that Jack walked over to his office door and yanked it open,

"RUTH!"Ruth looked up to the sound of her name"Get here now!"

"Eep I'm slightly nervous now Jack and Ianto in the same room"Ruth told the the others as she was getting up,Owen smirked while Tosh and Gwen giggled.

Once Ruth was in the office she straight away nociced the boys expressions , Jack had one of Anger and Ianto was just really nervouse scared that something was going to kick off.

"What's going on?"Ruth asked Jack

"You told Ianto about John!"Jack shouted

"Is that it?Listen Jack I only told Ianto because he was curious!"She shouted back

"That's private!You should of asked me first before dishing out our lives to him!"

"I'm sorry"Ianto said

"NO Ianto you're alright!It's him over there that has the problem and for the record Jack I only told him about you thinking I was dead because John told you that I had died in an explosion I WOULDN'T go handing out private lives before Torchwood!I thought you knew me better than that!"

"You still shouldn't have told him!"He shouted

"You know what Jack I'm starting to question if there was any point in me coming back it's not as if I can do anything I'm so restricted here I can't even tell them anything about my self!"She shouted and exited the office .

Jack looked at Ianto shocked,

"Go after her"He said and nodded in the direction she went in , Jack nodded and sprinted off in search of her.

Once Ruth left Jack's office she ran straight to her room slammed the door shut and punched the wall in anger so hard that blood came , Ruth squished her face up in pain and craddled her hand in her other hand, Then next thing she knew was a knocking on the door and a worried Jack came in Ruth glared at him,

"I'm sorry Ruth...I just don't like people knowing about my private life"Ruth sighed

"But Jack that's the point I didn't tell them anything not really , I only told him that there was a guy called John whom told you I was dead becuase of an explosion and you weren't there because you weren't right for the mission"Jack sighed this time and looked at her hopefully,

"Truce?"He asked,

"Truce"She agreed and Ruth went in for a hug which Jack returned when pulling back Jack nocticed her sore hand

"What happened?"

"I punched the wall"She said as if was an everyday thing , Jack chuckled lightly

"Come on lets go get you cleaned up and Owen's also going to have to take some blood sampleas aswell for the Database ok?"

"Yeah that's fine it"Jack chuckled lightly as Ruth headed for the door,

"Oh yeah and Ruth"Ruth turned round to look at him,

"Don't leave"Ruth grined at him as if she was ever going to leave

"No fear"And looking at her smile Jack knew Jack really knew she was back and that was just so brilliant .

**Hiiii guys so hope that was alright , :-D , Please do let me know also please do check out my new story 'Growing up as a Harkness' .**

**Any way PLEASE , PLEASE , PLEASE , PLEASE , Review .**

**Love you all, **

**XxXx .**


	8. Out Of Time

**Heyyyy guys I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile , :-S , This is also the first time I suppose I've ever proprely based it on an actual episode so bare with me , :-D Also thanks to the AMAZING MafiLOL9090 (I think) for editing this for me. , :-D .**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing apart from my OC's .**

"Ruth!"Jack shouted after hearing the rift monitor go and thought that this would be the perfect time for Ruth to come,

"Yes?"

"Somthings fallen through the rift fancy coming along with me,Gwen and Owen?"

"Finaly!I wondered how long it would take for you to let me out and do something abit more Rift realated"

"How come the first time I'm on a proper mission it's bloody freezing"Ruth whined ,Jack chuckled,

"It's not funny,You've been keeping me like a pet hamster only aloud out if I'm with someone because you think I'm not expereinced enough when you know full well how good I am"She said glaring at him " and as soon as I can go out its freezing"Ruth complained,

"Shhhh something's coming through"Jack told her said still grinning as an 1950's plane came into view,

"Whoopty do it's a plane"

"At least it's not a spaceship trying to take over the world"Gwen said abit relieved but still slightly dissapointed that it wasn't something more exciting,

"It's unfair when you first joined up you got an alien sex gas and all I get is a plane"Gwen smiled

"Yeah but mine was by accident though"

"Hey!"Jack butted in"We don't know what's going to happen yet , Now shhhh it's coming into land"Ruth huffed and then walked over with the others to where the plane landed.

A figure came out of the plane a middle aged woman with one of the those old pilot jackets , hat and goggles,  
>"Hello there"She says and smiles and waves at the group"Apologies for the unplanned touchdown, Just hit some rotten turbulence"<p>

Jack grins and steps forward and holdsout his hand "I'm Captain Jack Harkness"The shook his hand,

"Diane Holmes, this some sort of secret base?You must show me around captain"Just as she said that two more people stepped out of the plane , One an older man with a long brown coat and a younger woman with long nice pink coat.

"Everything alright?"The man asked

"How long before we head off again?My Uncle's expecting me"The younger woman asked this time,

"When did you leave"Jack interrupted slightly worried,

"About half an hour ago"Diane replied

"Which date?"Jack asked wanting it abit more accurate,Diane looked at him strangely

"1953"Jack exchanged a worried look at the rest of team"Lets get back to base"Jack then turned back to the three travellers"I'm afraid you'll have to come with us"It was their turn to look worried now as they slowly followed Jack and the others.

"There's no need to be frightened"Ruth reassured the three of the travellers "Well"She said"Apart from Jack"She joked they all ignored her but Jack had a small smile on his face,

"Who are you exactly?"John asked

"The least you know about us,the better"Jack then pauses for a second"Meet the team"He said and gestures to the team who are standing on the stairs to the workstation area.

The team each introduce themselves individually.

"Please follow me"Owen said to the others and Tosh , Ianto and the three sighed and looked at Gwen and Jack,who had stayed behind down-hearterd

"Like I said at least it isn't a spaceship full of aliens"Gwen said

"That would've been easier"Jack replied Ruth nodded in agreement and they all went up the stairs to the conference room .

After explaining that they they had ended up fifty years in they future they all still had their questions,

"But how can you travel fifty years in half an hour?"John asked still not understanding it,

"Your aircraft slipped through a transcendental portal"Ruth told him,  
>"A what?"The younger one Emma said standing up,<p>

"A door in time and space"Jack answered

"It's some kind of trick,It has to be"John said still not believing it,

"Tosh?"Tosh then gestured over to the different photos and papers on the conference table.

Tosh then started explaining them all,  
>"Celebrations of the Millenium in your respective home cities,photographs documenting of the Cardiff Bay from the '50s to the present day , blueprints of modern day aeroplanes"<p>

Emma starts to sit down while Diane gets up from her place on the Window alarmed,

"But if this is all true...then how do we get back"

"You don' to history,your plane never returned,I'm sorry"Ruth said feeling truly sorry for them,Diane looked on worried,

"So what's goimg to happen to us?"John stepped in  
>"Never mind about about our family's?"Tosh stood up.<br>"I can help you with that"

"Your father died in 1959 ,He was 48"Ruth told Emma lightly,  
>"Dad said he'd die young , All the men in the munitions factory did."<br>"Your mum lived till she was 81 though"Ruth told her hoping to make her feel abit better"Listen I know this is hard to take in but is there anyone else?"Emma shook her head,  
>"Come on we'll all go and get a cup of tea"Gwen said(Who was standing there whole time) and led herself , Emma and Ruth away.<p>

"This is so unfair"Ruth tells Jack when they're alone in the office that same day,  
>"I know"Jack sighs"You don't seem to be having trouble adjusting to this way of life"Ruth shrugs<br>"I'm used to going to different times and adjusting to them although I've never been in one place very long,Maximum was a month,Lets hope this time is diffent eh?"Ruth asks and winks and just as she's about to exit the door Jack calls her back,  
>"Yes Jack?"<br>"Do you fancy going out to dinner later this week , When all of this is sorted?"Ruth raised an eyebrow at him"Just as friends of course,We haven't spent much time together"  
>"Jack , I've been here for over a month,We've spent plenty of time together"<br>"Yes but that was always chasing either Weevils or Blowfish or getting some technology,So what do you say?"Ruth mock sighed,  
>"Well I suppose so,I've got nothing beter to do"Jack put a hand to his heart and pretended to be shocked,<br>"That hurt Ruth"Ruth chuckled and went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek,  
>"Night Jack"<br>"Night"and then Ruth left the room.  
>Jack touched his cheek where Ruth kissed him and sighed,<br>'When have you ever been more than just a friend'He thought to himself.

"Right"Ruth said once ,Her,Ianto,Emma,John and Diane were in the Supermarket"I've got to go and do some stuff,You'll all be alright?" The three nodded while Ianto rolled his eyes"Ianto's here if you need him",And then Ruth set off for what she needed which was a she's going to be going out with Jack this week she wanted to make sure she looked 'd never worn many dresses as a grown woman apart from when she needed to when going on missions and when she needed to seduce men,women and Aliens .She didn't need to look long before before she say a beautiful blue dress that reached her knees,Ruth immediently went to buy it and got a pair of blue heels just a shade darker and a silver necklace,and because she was hungry a bar of Cadbury's.

"So buy anything nice?"Ruth asked  
>"Yep!"Emma said holding up a bag of stuff full of things as did the two,Ianto didn't need to buy anything because he never needed to.<p>

After dropping John off at the Stadium they were all dropped off to where they needed to be .everyone apart from Ruth was sent home.

"So have a nice shop ?"Jack asked that night in Ruth's bedroom nothing had happened there they were just talking.  
>"Yes it was very nice thankyou now if you don't mind I need to sleep"<br>"Oh alright then I'll just watch you as you sleep"  
>"Yes,yes you perv"<br>"Oh by the way how about Wednesday?"Jack asked  
>"What?"<br>"Dinner"Ruth smiles to herself,  
>"Oh yes that's fine"<br>"Ok then night,Night."

"So how's John?"Ruth asked when Jack came back from the pub after having a drink with was asked to come but declined so those two could have a 'men day out' and that meant she and Tosh could keep an eye on the Rift activity,  
>"He's as good as he could his family though"Jack replied saddly.<br>"Well that's only to be expected"

"I suppose what have you and Tosh been up to then?"He said changing the subject,  
>"Just stuff right Tosh?"Ruth said winking at was telling her that she had a big crush on Owen and had begged her not to tell anyone.<br>"Fine don't tell me"  
>"We're not going to"Ruth grins Jack walked over to her and playfully (And lightly)hit her over the head.<br>"Right well I've got work that needs doing so I'll leave you two gorgeous ladies"Jack said blushed while Ruth just then both went back to work.

After a bit Ruth decided to put the picture of her and Jack ,that she had taken with her digital camera last week but had never had a chance to do it until the picture her and Jack were facing eachother and ahd their toungues sticking out and was nothing behind this just a couple of friends mucking about but she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach during it.  
>Ruth was snapped out of her thoughts by Tosh calling for Jack telling him she'd think she'd found John's son,<br>"Lets see"Ruth said walking over,"Oh"Jack came over and put a hand on Ruth's shoulder,She felt herself leaning into it slightly,  
>"We've got to let him know"<p>

Everyone had decided that Jack would be the one to tell John, about his son being in care home , because he had become the closest to John in the short amount of time in him being here and lets just say he didn't take it well.

"John are you alright?"Ruth asked when John and Jack came back to the hub,  
>"What do you think ?My own son doesn't even recognise me!"John shouted<br>"I'm sorry John stupid question,I'm sure Jack will take you home now"Ruth cooed,Jack nodded,"Oh by the way"Ruth called and Jack turned round to look at her"Gwen and Owen aren't coming into today they're each doing something with Emma and Diane"She told him he nodded and went off."Cheers Yan"Ruth grinned as she got a cup of heavenly Coffe.

About a couple of hours later Jack came back in with a pleased grin on his face,  
>"What's up with you then?"Ruth asked.<br>"I think John's finally starting to get to grips with his new life"He said  
>"Oh by the way"Ruth said quite excited"I think Owen's shagging Diane"Jack raised an eyebrow<br>"Really?" Ruth nodded"It makes I Emma's moved in with Gwen"  
>"How come?"<br>"She got drunk and John got annoyed with her and she just got upset and went to Gwen."  
>"Ahhhh"<br>"Anyway how long have you been sitting there?"She shrugged and looked from where she was stitting comfortably on the sofa  
>"A while"<br>"Well get back to work"Jack said mock ordered but with some sighed and stood up and as she walked past Jack he tapped her bum,She chuckled and looked round at him who was now walking up to his office and she turned back to her computer to do her work whilst smiling to herself.

"Oh Jack"Ruth sighs saddly when she sees Jack ,come through the hub door, had known what had happened last night because-as she always does-woke up early this morning to find no Jack,And after calling him she called Ianto who explained what was happening with John and she'd managed to work the rest out for fell into her arms glad that he had a friend to cling onto.  
>When Jack finally pulled away , Ruth smiled up at him trying to make him feel better,<br>"At least we've got dinner tommorow so that's something to look forward to."Jack nodded and a grin slowly coming to his face.

"I can't wait , Now if you don't mind I need to go to bed and try and get some sleep"Ruth knew what he meant , He _did_want to go to sleep but he also wanted to mourn John by had always been the one to be by himself if he was going to show those kind of emotions and she was somewhat the same.

Jack leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ruth's head and lingered there for just a scond more then he intended to and as Jack went to his office Ruth felt a tear slide down her cheek in mourn of John.

**FINALLYYYYY!I've finished this chapter you have no idea how sorry I am that it's this late I know I hate it when Author's don't update for MONTHS !  
>Ok guy's I hope I don't sound like a bitch but is anyone reading this ?I'm sorry but I want at least 5 reveiws before putting the next chapter how about you yes you write some stories about Ruth and Jack? or even them just by themselves ?I got the idea of doing this by badwolf2mcgee (Writer of What's in a name -AMAZING!If you like this you'll love that and princess katies stuff)The only one I don't want is them meeting but other wise you can do what you want!<br>Also a very dear friend of mine mad me this trailer I told /gaveher what I wanted so I guess I directed and she made it for me so it's now on my account (Link at the bottom)but how about you have ago I'll give you some info which means **_**spoilers**_** .So that's two challenges!I've given you so go oon do them you know you want !Long author's note SORRY !**

.com/watch?v=uj1jNcfJ-dg (Message me if the link does not work)


	9. Dinner

**Disclaimer-I own no-one but Ruth.**

**Dinner**

"Wow," Jack said, stunned as Ruth came walking over to him in her beautiful dress. "You look great," Jack said making Ruth blush.  
>"At least one of us made an effort," Ruth said eyeing up his usual attire. Jack shrugged and smiled sheepishly.<br>"Didn't have anything to wear... Now shall we?" Jack said offering his hand out.  
>"We shall," Ruth replied and grabbed his hand.<br>"I think there's something wrong with Owen," Ruth said once they were both settled in.  
>"How so?" Jack asked looking up from the menu and putting to the side.<br>"I mean think about it he's just lost his 'lover' so he's obviously gonna feel upset and he didn't even come into work today...or yesterday."  
>Jack sighed. "I can see your point...I'll talk to him but what about Gwen?"<br>Ruth shrugged. "Sure she's upset about Emma leaving but she can easily call her so not really a problem," Ruth said. Jack nodded and they both went to look at their menu. Ruth's eyes widened when she saw the prices.  
>"Jack!"<br>"Don't worry I'm paying."  
>"That's not the-"Ruth started but was cut off by a waitress coming up to them.<br>"And what would you two like this evening?"  
>"Lasagne, please."<p>

"The waitress then turned to Jack.  
>"Two Lasagnes then, please," Jack said.<br>Ruth and Jack spent their evening talking about the Time Agency, work and memories and when the waitress cane back with the price, Ruth began to get her purse out but Jack told her off and to put it away. Then all of sudden some music started playing and slowly some couples started getting up and slow dancing,  
>"What's this?" Ruth asked gesturing over to the dance floor. The waitress - whose name was Sally - turned round and smiled and then turned back again.<br>"We put music on every night because most people here have come for a romantic night out and it's just nice way end the night."  
>"I can think of some better ways," Jack smirked and Ruth giggled and kicked him under the table while Sally just laughed and walked away.<br>Jack looked at the dance floor then Ruth and smiled.  
>"Wanna dance?"<br>"I'd love to." 

Jack grinned and led her over and once there put one hand on her back and the other on her waist and pulled her in close. Ruth's breath hitched and she put once hand on his chest and the other round his back and they started moving slowly and before she knew it her head was on Jack's chest as were both her hands. Jack though was still in the same position but his hand was on the back of her head and closed his eyes loving the feeling of her wrapped up in his arms and they stayed like that for the rest of the song and once it ended Jack kissed the top of Ruth's head.  
>"Time to go home," he whispered.<br>Ruth moaned now half-asleep as it was now 22:00. Jack chuckled  
>"Well if I have to," Jack said and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the SUV and by the time they got home Ruth was fast asleep so again he carried her and put her in bed without taking off her dress just shoes – he wasn't risking her reaction to him taking her dress of - and just as he was About to leave Ruth's arms went round his neck and it was obvious she wasn't going to move so managed to take his shirt off and laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and smiled when she nestled into the crook of his neck. <p>

**I know said five reviews but...it was kind of obvious I wasn't going to get them...but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW !Love you all ! XxXx .**


	10. Combat Part 1

**Heyyyy guys once again I'm so sorry for the wait you guys have noooo idea !...*Smacks hand*bad writer!Like honestly I feel so ashamed  
>Enjoy...<strong>**  
>_<span>**

**Combat**

Ruth was just sitting at the computer checking for any rift activity and Weevil sightings-but there wasn't as many of them recently,She really hoped there would be because the team was off and it was boring she had no-one to take the mick out of-apart from Jack but he had alot of paperwork to do being boss and sighed this and just her luck there was a reported Weevil sighting.  
>"JACK!"She shouted,Jack quickly came out of his office,<br>"What is it?Weevil?"Ruth nodded  
>"Yup,Go ahead I'll send you the co-ordinates"Jack nodded and rushed quickly got to work and sent him the co-ordinates and things he needed to know and grabbed her comm and headed off in the direction Jack was heading she found him his shirt was ripped and bloody and he had no Weevil.<br>"Can't leave you to do anything now can I?"She whispered and corner of Jack's lips turned up slightly but he didn't acknowlege them and they continued silently following the Weevil  
>"The Weevils are becoming immune to the Weevil spray and-"He was quickly cut off by the Weevil about to turn round so Jack grabbed Ruth and pushed her into a little side ally,Pressing himself against her with his lips against hers-not kissing just they heard the Weevils footsteps getting quiter they quickly exited and silently followed the Weevil groaned as they got to a main street as there would be more people to retcon but luckily it was getting too dark for people to see.<br>"Oi"Ruth span round at Jack"Gwen's over there I'm gonna go and get her we need to find out about these Weevils so I think we need the whole team go and follow that Weevil but don't try and catch it,I'll come and give you a hand in a minute"Ruth nodded and headed off silently and swiftly following the Weevil.  
>The Weevil was just about to head into a shopping centre when Ruth whistled<br>"Come 'ere come 'ere boy"She said calling it over like a then ran into a deserted Car quickly hid behind a pillar to catch her breath,She then heard Gwen and Jack and quickly exited and walked over to them  
>"You alright?"Jack asked<br>"Yeah I'm fine"  
>"I need you to get back to the hub and call in Tosh so you two can work on some stronger Weevil spray"Ruth nodded and sprinted off.<p>

Once back at the hub Ruth called Tosh,  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hey Tosh!Sorry we need you to come in"Ruth heard Tosh sigh in relief  
>"Oh good I didn't know what to do with myself"Ruth laughed<br>"Ok just get here when you have a chance"  
>"Alright bye"<br>"Bye"As soon as Ruth had called Ianto and Owen(Who didn't answer) and put her phone down the Cog door rolled back to reveal a very frustrated Jack,  
>"What's up?"<br>"This white van just got the Weevil and sped off with it."Ruth nodded  
>"Ok I've called in Tosh and Ianto and -Are you alright Gwen? "Ruth said frowning<br>"Hm?What?Yeah I'm fine "Gwen insisted  
>"Ok...Me and Tosh are gonna start on the Weevil spray and Owen's not been answering his phone "Jack nodded and walked over abit<br>"Did you feel or see anyone following you earlier?"  
>"No"<br>"Are you sure?"Jack insisted  
>"Yes!I'm sure Jack! Honestly..."<br>"Hey I-"but was cut off by the Cog door rolling back,  
>"Ah Tosh!"Ruth exclaimed"We need to work on some strong Weevil spray as it seems they're become more immune to it"Tosh nodded and followed Ruth to their little lab.<p>

About an hour or two later the team-minus Owen they were all having a conference,  
>"One - since when did other people know about Weevils? Two - have they done<br>this before and if so why didn't we know about it? Three - what do they want with them anyway?"Jack asked everyone  
>"Might not be connected, but we've noticed a surge of unusual injuries being<br>reported at the A&E unit"Ianto said with a piece of paper and handed it to Jack,  
>"Chunks taken out of legs and arms, deep wounds to backs and stomachs. So we<br>have a wave of Weevil attacks to add to our problems"Jack reads"Oh by the way how's the Weevil spray come along?"Ruth nodded  
>"It's good me and Tosh think we've done it .All we need is a Weevil to test it on"Jack nodded at her,<br>"So any sign of the one we lost earlier?"Tosh shook her head  
>"I've run a trace on the van's number plate ... it's fake. Two and a half<br>thousand vans of that type registered in the Cardiff area. Widen that to a forty mile  
>radius and the number doubles."<br>"So run a trace on the vehicle"  
>"Via the the street cameras?"Jack nodds and Tosh went to start on work on it while Ruth called Owen again.<br>"Grrrr damn you Owen!"She said and slammed her phone down when she got no looked at her  
>"You alright?"<br>"Yeah it's just Owen is refusing to answer his phone"Jack nodded"I'm really worried about these weevils Jack,I'm afraid they-"She was cut off by Ianto coming in,  
>"Jack?Ruth?You might want to come see this"Ruth quickly rushed off to where the weevils are.<br>"Oh you poor thing"She whispered as she saw the Weevil whimper in then heard Jack next to her,  
>"How long's it been like that?"Ianto looked at his watched<br>"About ten minuted ago"  
>"What do you think it's doing"Ianto asked<br>"I think it's weeping"Ruth said  
>"Why?"<br>"Owen's been studying this one"Jack said"He thinks they have a low level of telepathic ability to share emotion across distance"  
>"You mean it might be feeling the pain of another Weevil?"Ruth nodded<br>"I kinda hope we're wrong though"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because that would mean somebody's not only kidnapping Weevils they're causing them pain"Jack said and walked forward"What can you feel"He whispered "What do you know? Ruth sighed and walked back up to the main centre of the hub.  
>Once up Ruth heard Tosh give a whoop of laughed and walked over,<br>"What have you found Tosh?"Ruth then felt a hand on her back and turned to see Jack.  
>"I've tracked the Van's went straight from the car park out to the docks".An address popped up on the screen.<br>"What happened? "She then came over,Ruth smiled lightly at her.  
>"The CCTV cameras went down"Tosh said<br>"Do you think it was deliberate"Gwen asked  
>"I think these guys really don't want to be watched"She replied<br>"See and I know it's a character flaw..."Jack said"That makes me all the more determined to find out what it is they're hiding"  
>"Tosh,Ruth with me"Ruth bit her lip"Gwen.I want you to keep an eye on the CCTV when we're there"Gwen and Tosh walked off,<br>"Jack?"Ruth turned round"Is it a warehouse?The place we're going is it a warehouse"Jack and Tosh nodded,"I can't you know why.I just can't"Jack stared into her eyes and rested his hand on the crook of her neck before nodding,  
>"You help Gwen then ok?"Ruth nodded ,"Alright then I'll see you later "<br>After they left Ruth couldn't help but notice Gwen taking a few glances at her once and sighed and looked away from the screen.  
>"Go on then ask me"<br>"Huh what?"  
>"Oh come on.I haven't not noticed you glancimg at me"Gwen sighed and blushed slightly at being noticed,<br>"You sure?"  
>"If I don't tell you..Then when you do find out it won;t be under the best circumstances"<br>"Ok so... what's wrong with going to a warehouse?"Ruth took a deep breath.  
>"Well awhile ago I had to go on a mission undercover with a couple of other people at a Warehouse but it was factory at the time."She took a deep breath to hold back the tears<br>"It's ok you don't have to"Gwen said softly  
>"No it's alright you might aswell know...One of the people we were with betrayed us and turned us in...lets just say there were explosives and I barely made it...Jack thought I was dead until recently and that's why I don't want to go to another Warehouse and why Jack's so protective over me"She said and a tear fell down her face.<br>"Oh my gosh...Ruth I'm so sorry"  
>"Yeah well-"Ruth said but was cut off by Jack's voice coming through the speakers,<br>"Ruth?Gwen?You two there?"Ruth coughed and turned the speaking mode on, On her comm.  
>"Yeah we're 's happening?"<br>"We've just pulled up outside the 're going inside the comms on"  
>"Alright then"<br>"You know what they used these warehouses for during World war Two"Ruth quickly cut in,  
>"Storing the bodies of dead GIs."She then grinned<br>"Hey!"  
>"Sorry Jack but you know I can't resist giving abot of history"<br>"Whatever"He muttered  
>"Still bloody awful though"Ruth said saddly<br>"Sometimes you can know too much history"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Come on"Jack said presumerbly to Tosh.

"There's nothing here"Tosh said after awhile.  
>"So what were they doing here?Why come all this way out?"<br>"What is it?"Tosh asked  
>"Huh what?Jack what's happening?"Jack just ignored her<br>"Looks human"  
>" he alive?"Tosh confirmed<br>"Is who alive?"Ruth asked and looked at Gwen and rolled her eyes.  
>"Hello? You okay there?"Ruth flinched at the loudness of his voice in her ear "We're<br>looking for the people who were here last night! If you saw anything, now's a good time to  
>speak up."<br>"Jack he's bleeding"  
>"Who's bleeding?!"<br>"There's a guy who seems to be on"  
>"Oh my gosh"Tosh said horrified<br>"Weevil marks"Jack said to clarify to Ruth and Gwen.  
>"Weevils?You don't think it's still here do you?"Gwen asked<br>"No we'd hear them"  
>All of sudden sudden some weird ringtone rang was Crazy frog or something?Ruth started to giggle<br>"Is that his?"Tosh asked  
>"You don't seriously think I'd have that ringtone"Ruth burst out laughing but quickly stopped after remembering the seriousness of the situation.<br>"Don't answer it"Tosh warned,Jack ignored her and answered it the conversation Ruth and Gwen were working on tracing the call.  
>"Ok we're on our back now you keep workig on that number"Jack said<br>"Alright see you soon"Ruth replied.

"Ok so Owen's coming in now" Jack said a little while after he came whined  
>" ?He answers to you but not to me"She pouted<br>"Yeah well I'm more loveable then you"She scoffed  
>"Guys!Back to work please"Gwen said breaking up the the cog door rolled in and Owen came slouching in.<br>"So come on then what do you want?"  
>"We want you to do an autopsy on Dan Hodges"Ruth told him<br>"Alright then"He said and slouched over to wear his lab coat was.  
>As Gwen gave the info to Owen she thought about their conversation earlier...it was true she did have a somewhat phobia of experience had scarred her-literally she had scars.<br>"Ruth"Jack said cutting her from her thoughts"Any joy with the phone records?"  
>"The incoming number was blocked. The phone's call history has been<br>erased."

"Gosh they move fast"Tosh said  
>"You ask me, these guys are using Weevils to carry out the perfect murder. No<br>fingerprints, no traces of recognizable DNA, ... a quick, guaranteed death. Nothing to  
>connect anyone to the murder."<br>" be a piece fo cake to find the killer then."  
>"What about this guy? Someone's got to break it to his wife that he's dead."They all glanced at Gwen because of her experience of telling families bad news when she was police woman.<br>"Oh thanks you lot"She said sighed"Alright then but Owen is coming.  
>"Fine then"<p>

Gwen returned by herself and seemed rather angry,  
>"Where's Owen?"Ruth asked<br>"How am I supposed to know?!"Gwen put her hands up in surrender  
>"Excuse me for asking"Ruth said to herself<br>"I've got an idea!"Tosh cried,Everyone crowded round Tosh as she explained her idea.  
>"Where the heck have you been?"Jack asked as soon as Owen came in an hour later<br>"Walking"He replied simply  
>"Well in your absence Tosh has had a great idea"Ruth said<br>"Well it had to happen sooner or later"  
>"Ignore him Tosh"Gwen said obviously annoyed at Owen.<br>"Yeah ,Just ignore me , Tosh.I can be such a wanker apparantley"Tosh ojust ignored him.  
>"The van went with the Weevil straight to the warehouse. They must've known<br>it was empty. Either they own it or had previous contact with the estate agents."Tosh said completley ignoring Owen.  
>"Owen Harper"Jack said"You're going into property . Toshiko's in the middle of fixing you a cover story ""Owen frowned<br>"Hang on,why me?"

"Jack and Gwen were in the car park, I was in the warehouse. If they've got  
>access to CCTV, they'll recognize us and Ruth-"<br>"And Ruth isn't doing anything"Ruth looked up annoyed at him  
>"Why can't I do anything?"<br>"Because this will require you to go undercover and I refuse for you to do such a thing"Ruth glared at him.  
>"A word Jack"Jack nodded and they took a little walk so they were out earshot.<br>"Why won't you allow me to go undercover?!"Ruth asked angrily.  
>"You know exactly why!"Jack growled taking a step closer to her .Looking her deep in the eyes.<br>"For goodness sake!Get over it!"She shouted  
>"I will <em>NOT<em> get over it!The last time you went undercover you died"  
>"But I didn't"<br>"I still lost you"He said his eyes glossing over as did Ruth's .She shook her head  
>"And who's fault is that?!"She growled.<br>"I'm sorry"He whispered."If I could go back and change it I would.I just don't want to lose my best friend again"Ruth scoffed.  
>"So what do you expect me to do?"Jack smirked<br>"I'm sure I can think of something" He said putting his face close to her so he smell her smelt _very_ good.  
>"And what would that be?"<br>"Three guesses"  
>"OI!"they heard a voice and turned round to see Owen glaring them. "Sort out your sexual tension another time"Ruth looked at Jack.<br>"So what am I doing then?"  
>"I'm sorry-but I can't"Ruth huffed and walked off.<br>"Hey!"Jack called after her"Where are you going?"  
>"Well you've obviously got everything sorted out so I'm going out"She said and walked to her room He'd have to trust her sooner or later.<br>Ruth did consider still going undercover but not telling Jack but then thought better of it because then he'd be even less trusting of her.  
>Once she got to her room she took of her shirt and looked in the mirror and looked at her had healed well.<br>"Ruth listen-"Jack said about entering her room but stopped when he saw Ruth's back"What happened?!"He said and rushed over to her.  
>"They're just burns-don't worry"<br>"Ruth"He said firmer"  
>"Shonigh"Jack stared at her and gently traced the burns on her back causing Ruth to shudder before she put on another turned back to Jack and stared at him in the eye and they had a silent conversation not to say anything about was about to leave when Jack called her took a deep breath.<br>"I've changed my can go undercover with Owen as his business partner-You're right.I'm still hanging on the past and I need to get over it"Ruth smiled at him and walked over to him and wrapped him up in a hug.  
>"It's over now Jack"She said and kissed him on the cheek"Now get out!I need to get changed"Jack laughed<br>"Alright bossy boots"He said smiling at her and leaving.

"Owen!Would you cut your fricking whining"  
>"You're not the boss of me Ruth so shut up"<br>"Grow up Owen and get in character"

**Ok guys don't shout at me because I'm ending it here because you guys really deserve an update and if I carry on with writing the rest of the episode it will probably be in another few weeks knowing me so I'm just going to do it part 1 and part I should do it for most of the episodes?  
>Thanks for all the reviewscomments guys!It means so much!I'm also really sorry to the people who I haven't replied to.I kept meaning to but I forgot…..sorry L  
>Once again so sorry for the <strong>**_VERY_**** late update.**

**Take care  
>XxXx .<strong>


End file.
